The drive system chip and power module chip of a compressor or a motor control system in a traditional frequency appliance are mostly encapsulated using a discrete-type device, and then a single package device is assembled in a system board. To increase the power density of the power device and achieve the demand of low cost, an integrated or intelligent power module (IPM) has gradually been developed in which a plurality of semiconductor devices is combined in one package structure so as to provide high output power in a package structure with a small volume to increase the power density. For such integrated power module, the heat dissipation properties of the power module are very significant.
The current integrated power modules mostly adopt a direct bond copper (DBC) ceramic substrate or direct plated copper (DPC) ceramic substrate for insulation and heat dissipation pathways. However, the ceramic material thickness in the DBC/DPC substrates is about 0.385 mm to 0.635 mm, and the thermal resistance of the power module may not be effectively reduced due to the greater thickness, such that the heat dissipation performance of the power module is affected.